


Shendragonigans

by PersoMena



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dragon AU, M/M, Plot What Plot, Short Stories, talk of graphic injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersoMena/pseuds/PersoMena
Summary: So this is a pile of stuff that take place in the same timeline as "Heart of a Dragon," but that I couldn't justify putting into that story.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Creativitwin Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman knew that things would go far better when there was actually a plan to follow, especially with something so dangerous. Better make sure he and his brother are on the same page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between "Heart of a Dragon" Chapters 9 and 10. It also covers something I'd wanted to bring up but couldn't figure out how to in the main fic.

Roman went and found Remus. There wasn't really anything that was going to happen until Logan decided he'd melted enough glass to start.

However, his creative mind was coming up with every potential way that this project could go wrong. He wanted to stay positive, but he knew that if they set up all of the preparations they could possibly need for the worst-case scenario, chances were they wouldn't have to use them. There was probably a name for that; Logan probably knew it, the nerd, but he wasn't going to ask and distract him.

Remus was standing in a lake nearby, the water reaching up to his knees. Roman sighed and rubbed at his arm; why his brother felt such a desire to play with his anathema was beyond him. "Hey Remus, you mind coming to land for a minute?"

"Sure!" He strode over, deliberately kicking waves ahead of him towards Roman.

Roman studied him as he got out of the water. They'd hatched from the same egg, and as such by human standards this made them identical twins. Technically, they were; they had the same build, the same eye color - brown - and even the same aerodynamically-curved horn structure. Their only difference was their scale color: Roman was a beautiful garnet red, while Remus was a jade-green that could almost be swampy depending on what he was doing.

However, the fact that they'd come from the same egg had left its mark on them both. It was extremely rare that twins would develop in the same egg and both hatch out perfectly healthy and whole. And while the two of them had beaten the odds in one regard - they were both alive and had self-sustaining, intact bodies - they'd also been partially conjoined when they emerged: stuck together from hip to tail and shoulder to wrist.

They had had to be surgically separated when they were yearlings - it wasn't safe to attempt before they turned one year old - and they still bore those marks today. Roman had done his best to minimize his scars through meticulous self-care, and a few sheds later there was barely any sign: just the barest little hollow on the back of his left arm-shoulder and a thin little line on the left side of his tail that, if he'd still been his original yearling-size, would have been his tail's entire length. Remus, however, had done nothing, and while his tail mark was the same size as Roman's - on the right side instead of the left - it was wider, and he still had twisted scales on that side on his arm and hip.

 _Thank goodness our arm-shoulders touching kept our upper bodies far enough apart that our wings weren't touching,_ Roman thought to himself, _or we'd_ never _have been able to fly._

"So what's going on?"

"I gave Virgil the stuff he'd need to make a burn remedy, and instructions on how," it was still frustrating how much flak the dark water dragon had given him over that, "but I think we need to go over what we're going to do for Logan so that he can receive the remedy _before_ anything happens."

"Eugh, plans." Remus's lips curled.

"I know, I'm not a fan of them particularly either, but this is molten glass and it's dangerous for the furry nerd. We need to know what we're going to do before it happens."

Remus waved at him. "I get it, I get it. So what do you have in mind?"

They both sat down. Roman briefly marveled at how they could still be so much in sync. "Well, suppose something happens to cause the molten glass to get stuck to the inside of his mouth, the biggest risk that he has since he's careful with everything else. Before he can get his burn remedy, that glass needs to be removed. And," Remus had just opened his mouth, but Roman held up a claw to silence him, "we can't just yank it out. That's a brilliant way to end up with a tongueless dragon."

Remus was quiet for a second. Roman hoped he didn't have to say anything along the lines of "imagine never being able to French-kiss your boyfriend ever again" and that Remus would get there himself. After a very worrying ten seconds, Remus nodded. "Okay, so speed needs to be dropped as soon as we reach him."

"We do have to be careful, but at the same time every second we spend it'll be burning him worse. We'll need to maintain a delicate balance of quick and careful." Roman straightened and fluttered his wings a little. "It'd also be a dangerous waste of time if we both try to help him at once and collide with each other, we'll have to take turns. They're _my_ windows, so I'll be first, attempting to salvage as much of the glass as possible. Then you'll come in and try to get as many of the remaining scraps out as possible before Virgil gives him the burn remedy. Both of us will be using our hands, since the outside of a fire dragon is way more heatproof than the inside of an earth dragon's mouth. Our own claws will be more than sufficient for prying blobs of glass free." He gestured at Remus. "Say the instructions back to me, for my own peace of mind."

Remus straightened up himself and composed his face, clearly trying to imitate Logan a bit. "If Logan gets glass stuck in his mouth, you run over to him first to get as much of the bulk of the glass free to shove onto your window, and then I run up and _quickly and carefully_ get all of the scraps you left behind out. Then Virgie comes and gives him a get-better kiss."

"That might actually be how he does it," Roman laughed a little. "It'd certainly be more efficient than coughing it into his hands and then shoving his hands into Logan's mouth. But anyway, yeah that's it. Make sure you ask him if he'd managed to get all the glass out of his flame sac, I'll be more concerned with asking him how he'd gotten stuck."

"Can I keep the scraps I pull?"

Roman studied him. His brother was weird. "...If I say yes, will that motivate you to try to get all of them out of his mouth?"

"Fuck yes!"

"Then sure."

"Awesome!" Then Remus sprang up. "Now I wanna go see what he's up to, I've always wanted to see an earth dragon blow a bubble out of glass like it's bubble gum!"

"Didn't Virgil want you to, I don't know, not watch Logan doing this?"

"Yeah, he said he didn't want me distracting Logan. I still want to watch one bubble, I'll leave again right after."

Roman got up again as well. "I guess that'll be fine; just try not to startle Logan as you come up to watch, okay?"


	2. Singing Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When dragons court each other, it's customary for them to exchange gifts. If they're broke, however, it's socially acceptable to either dance or sing to try to win the other dragon's affections. Usually dancing's reserved for attracting the opposite sex, but singing can be all-purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this ever since I teased Analogical in Chapter...Five? Was that Five? I think it was Five...but there just wasn't a good way to visit this subject. Basically, one dragon starts a song, and if it resonates with the other, then the other joins in; checking compatibility is attempting to transition who's leading the song, seeing if they can switch leads smoothly and not wreck the song.  
> Rule One about singing: don't use a popular song, it has to be your own - there don't even have to be words, it just can't be a preexisting tune. Rule Two: don't read the other dragon's mind to figure out how it's supposed to go in order to join in; if you can't manage to work together to improv a halfway-decent harmony, then a relationship's not going to work, and besides, reading someone else's mind without their permission is just bad manners.

It would be overly cruel to say that earth dragons couldn't sing.

However, it would be overly charitable to say that they were good at it.

While an earth dragon could potentially carry a tune, its voice was generally considered too rough, too "earthy," to carry a _decent_ tune. Even earth dragons would admit this.

Which was how Logan was relaxing next to a lake, carving a chess piece, and...well, Logan refused to dignify it as "singing." He wasn't opening his mouth for the sound, he was basically just humming it. And he wasn't even being consistent, he would hum out one note, let it carry for a while until it faded out, and then he'd hum a different note. Listening to what humans did with musical instruments, Logan would occasionally call this method of tune-carrying "kicking the bass." Just **boom,** boom, _boom,_ boom. What he'd discovered a while ago was that if he was around water when he felt like releasing a tune, the water rippled with each note.

Twenty minutes later, he heard the water splash off to his right and a bit behind him. Probably a large fish. Maybe he'd try to go fishing once this piece was done. He could swim, even if he was rather clumsy in the water.

After another minute or two, he suddenly realized he was hearing a beautiful song coming from behind him...and that he thought he recognized the voice. _No way..._ Slowly, carefully, he turned his head to look over his shoulder. If it was who he thought it was, it was a very jumpy dragon and he didn't want to startle the other.

There was Virgil, sitting on a large rock behind him with his tail still completely submerged, his submarine eyes closed and his surface eyes partway-closed as he sang. His notes were flowing neatly with each "bass kick" Logan was doing. Logan had known Virgil for a year, and it had never occurred to him that the water dragon could sing (although in hindsight, he should have guessed; most water dragons seemed to take singing lessons from humpback whales and had incredible singing voices as a result).

Logan didn't have a mate. He hadn't thought he'd ever have one, honestly; he was very unusual among his own kind, with how much book-reading he wanted to do. And the few times he'd interacted with Virgil, the conversation had never turned towards mates; however, he suspected the the water dragon was so slow to trust that finding a mate was nearly impossible. And yet...there was something about Virgil's ocean-deep reserve (no pun intended) that drew him.

Hardly daring to hope, unsure if he should even try this for fear that the surprise siren would dive back into the lake, Logan waited a beat after his last note had faded - long enough to ensure that Virgil was leading the tune - and then he actively opened his mouth and released a low, on-key boom.

Virgil's voice faltered as his eyes widened and he made eye contact. Then his crests lifted, a tiny smile hit his face, and he proceeded to sing a little faster.

 _Are you challenging me, Virgil?_ Logan's ears perked straight up, he set the chess piece down blindly, turned around, and did his best to keep up. _Challenge accepted._ He was mainly focusing on going rhythmic, rather than truly fast; it wasn't like he could sing well enough to match all of Virgil's notes anyway, so if he could just match the first note of every measure the shadowy water dragon sang, he would be doing well.

Virgil was euphoric. He'd realized while underwater listening to Logan's bass rippling the lake that he'd fallen in love with Logan somewhere in the middle of the last conversation. It had taken him fifteen minutes to decide to put everything on the line and join in the song. Sure, Logan was probably not singing a courtship song, that wasn't the way earth dragons tended to try to win a mate and he had no way of knowing if Virgil was even _in_ the lake right now, but he wanted to express what he'd just realized. And when Logan turned the tide on him, making him lead the song but still joining in rather than stopping to speak, well...that was just incredible.

Virgil stood up, letting his tail slide out of the water and lifting it to allow it to circle around him. Logan's eyes tracked along the wet skin before him. Only one in three water dragons had notable scales; if Virgil had scales, they were too fine to be perceived by the naked eye (or by Logan's nearsighted eyes).

Logan's knowledge reminded him that water dragons had three different potential textures to their skin, and also reminded him that he'd never touched Virgil. That nearly threw his "singing," and his next note had the slightest hiccup. Returning his eyes to Virgil's face, he saw that the smile had turned into a smirk - how did one smirk while singing? Water dragons had unusual talents - and he realized that Virgil had likely guessed exactly what had gone through his mind at the curve of wet tail.

If it were physically possible for an earth dragon to blush, Logan would probably be burning up right now. As it was, his ears had dropped, and his short tail had tucked a bit.

Somehow, the sight of the confident and oh so sure of himself Logan all embarrassed and almost submissive - all that was missing, if Virgil remembered earth dragon manners right, was for his head to drop - caused a spike in Virgil's own confidence, and he started walking over, each footstep in time with their song and swinging his tail back around behind him.

The song didn't really have a climax, as such; dramatic duet climaxes tended to only happen when both parties were singing in the same fashion, as opposed to one leading the tune and the other just kicking a bass drum in accompaniment, and besides Virgil wasn't really big on dramatic vocal climaxes. But he did bring the song to an end about the time he was within arm's reach of the earth dragon.

Logan reached up and very carefully touched Virgil's jawline. The skin was smooth - freshwater, his still-stunned brain filled in - and slightly damp. " _ **Tell me I'm not misunderstanding this.**_ "

The tentacle-whiskers under Virgil's chin lifted on that side and gently tried to wrap around his hand (they weren't really long enough to reach that far). "You're not," he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil being a freshwater dragon doesn't really have any bearing on his physical standing except the texture of his skin. He's not allergic to saltwater or anything (although he might be a little sensitive and ought not to stay in the ocean too long or he'll get itchy).


End file.
